Entre un requin et Dracula
by Nirrita
Summary: [Concours Amour-Pirate] Tout peut arriver lors d'une journée trop calme. Surtout lorsque Robin intervient auprès de Nami.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici avec [enfin] ma participation au concours de Lisen-chan. J'ai choisi comme thème "Tu vois l'autre jour, je suçais un pote..." et ça n'a pas été facile pour trouver de l'inspiration.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierai la lecture de ce one shot !**

**Disclaimer : One piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda**

* * *

Du sang qui gicle, des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent, des insultes criées, le combat durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Sur une île du nouveau monde, l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait fait son arrivée et après quelques jours ils s'étaient déjà frités avec la moitié de la population. Comme d'habitude, alors qu'ils auraient pu partir tranquillement, l'air de rien et sans soucis, il avait fallu que Luffy se mêle à une histoire qui ne le regardait pas en pensant principalement au banquet qu'il pourrait faire ensuite. Et là, actuellement, tout le monde était dans une mêlée sanguinaire.

Nami soupira, elle aurait aimé pour une fois ne pas partir en quatrième vitesse pour éviter un massacre encore plus gros. Elle envoya un éclair dans la tête d'un homme à moitié déguisé en singe. Le nombre d'ennemis diminuait petit à petit mais semblait se remplacer dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

- Luffy ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Partons ! Cria-t-elle au capitaine

- Yosh ! Répondit Luffy en faisant tomber une vingtaine d'ennemis avec son pied, allons-y

évidemment, partir en plein milieu d'un combat n'était pas chose aisée quand on était poursuivit et qu'en plus une partie de l'équipage avait encore envie de se battre. Ussop s'éloigna vite du centre des combats en lançant des billes fumigènes, Sanji envoya valdinguer quelques personnes avant de protéger sa magnifique Nami-swan, Zoro, en combat contre un homme-serpent, se prit une morsure avant d'enfoncer son sabre dans la gueule du serpent, Chopper s'éloigna petit à petit en guard point, Robin qui attaquait à distance était déjà loin, Brook chantonna joyeusement en rejoignant les autres et Franky attaquait encore quelques marines avant de partir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient tous sur le bateau qui commençait à s'éloigner de la côte. Ussop dirigeait les canons contre ceux qui leur tirait encore dessus tandis que Luffy riait aux éclats derrière lui. Zoro soupira.

- On a fuit comme des lâches !

- Ce n'était pas de la fuite ! Rétorqua Nami, juste un retrait volontaire

- De la fuite quoi ... Grommela-t-il

- Oh Zoro ! Interpella Chopper, tu t'es fait mordre ? Montre moi ça

- C'est rien du tout, dit-il en montrant quand même son bras à Chopper, j'aurais préféré finir de battre ces ahuris

Nami décida que ça ne servait à rien de répondre, cet abruti serait prêt à crever bêtement, ou a massacrer une île entière, juste pour montrer qu'il était le meilleur. C'était ridicule d'agir ainsi, il valait mieux sauver sa peau ! Son regard se tourna vers Ussop, au moins lui avait le sens des priorités.

- Nami-Swaaaaaaaan ! Chantonna une tornade rosâtre, tu veux du thé, des gâteaux et tout mon amour pour te remettre des émotions ?

Ah, oui, l'autre taré de service. Sérieusement est-ce que tout le monde est fou sur ce bateau ? Sans doute que oui, mais dans ce cas Nami devait l'être aussi... Enfin au moins elle pouvait profiter de « l'amour » du blond pour avoir de merveilleux petits mets.

- Merci Sanji-kun, je me contenterai du thé et des gâteaux

Sanji donna cela à Nami en tournoyant joyeusement avant d'aller faire les mêmes propositions à Robin. Ussop arrêta de tirer car ils étaient assez loin de l'île. Et ainsi ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle croisière, vers de nouvelles aventures. Luffy était aussi exciter de repartir que d'arriver sur une île et il imaginait déjà la prochaine.

Un voyage, c'est aussi beaucoup de temps passé sur le temps. Du temps passé à s'entraîner, à dessiner, à manger, à se mettre au soleil, à naviguer, à observer, à découvrir, à se battre, à pêcher, mais aussi à s'ennuyer. Quelques jours après leur départ, Nami s'ennuyait. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais parfois elle n'avait juste rien envie de faire et ça lui donnait le cafard. Elle était assise sur les marches, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque Robin vient la rejoindre.

- C'est bien calme aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Robin

- À qui le dis-tu ! Bizarrement, je m'ennuie quand les garçons ne sont pas en train de courir partout

- C'est vrai qu'ils font de l'animation, répondit Robin avec un petit rire

Elles restèrent un moment en silence à écouter le bruit des vagues. Le calme fut soudain rompu par Zoro et Sanji qui, en se battant une énième fois, venaient de débouler sur le pont.

- Stupide marimo ! Tu vas voir qui est le plus fort !

- Abruti de sourcil-en-vrille, t'y connais rien !

Nami soupira devant le regard amusé de Robin, se leva et alla se placer devant les deux zigotos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore_ ?

- Rien... Rien du tout Nami-chwwwaaan ! Ne prends pas cet air si contrarié qui cache ta magnificence !

- Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir qui gagnerait en combat singulier entre Dracula et un requin. Répondit Ussop qui arrivait de la même porte avec Chopper

- C'est évident que ce serait Dracula, répondit Zoro en grinçant des dents

- Ah ouais ? Apprends à lire le gorille ! Dracula perds ses pouvoirs sur l'eau !

- Pfeuh ! Parce qu'un requin à des pouvoirs en dehors de l'eau ?

- ASSEZ ! S'énerva Nami, vous allez chacun dans un coin du bateau et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'au repas !

- Je ne reçois d'ordre que de Luffy... Commença Zoro

- Oui, et de pertes d'argent que de moi, allez ouste !

Ussop étouffa un rire alors que Zoro montait en râlant dans la vigie et que Sanji se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Nami était assez fière de son petit effet et ça lui avait redonné du punch pour la journée.

- Tu étais magnifique, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Dit Ussop

Nami rougit malgré elle au compliment et chercha que répondre. Elle fut sauvée par Chopper.

- N'empêche que je me demande qui gagnerait entre un requin et Dracula... Dit-il innocemment

- Ils ne se battraient pas car ils sont amis ! Commença Ussop en voyant de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Nami. J'ai pu les rencontrer, moi le grand Captain Ussop !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Mais bien sur ! Même que je suis parti dans une aventure avec eux...

Nami retourna auprès de Robin qui attendait bien sagement. En la voyant arriver, la brune s'adressa directement à elle.

- Dis moi chère navigatrice, n'aurais-tu pas un faible pour long-nez-kun ?

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi!Rétorqua Nami en rigolant faussement et en rougissant de plus belle

- Je suis sure qu'il t'apprécie aussi

- Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps agressive...

- C'est ce dont tu as l'impression. Tu vois, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sucer un pote ...

- HEIN !? Robin ! Ne me raconte pas des choses pareilles ! Ça .. ça ne se fait pas !

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais rien fait

- Non... Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'en parle ! Répondit Nami, offusquée

- Enfin, continua Robin avec un sourire amusé, attends la suite. Je suçais un ami de longue date que j'ai retrouvé sur l'île. J'étais persuadée de l'ennuyer avant. Pourtant, il a été content de me revoir et il était prêt de passer la nuit avec moi. Tu vois, il suffit de demander.

- Robin... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser ... Mais je ne vais pas aller voir Ussop et lui dire « coucou tu veux une pipe » !

- Non en effet, mais tu devrais lui dire de but en blanc ce que tu penses de lui

- Mouais. Nami soupira encore choquée par les révélations de Robin. Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau pour le moment.

Robin savait qu'elle y avait été un peu fort en racontant ça, mais elle savait aussi que le seul moyen de faire réfléchir la navigatrice était de la choquer un peu. Elle rigola intérieurement avant d'aller écouter l'histoire de requins et de vampires d'Ussop.

La journée reprit son cours assez calme. Sanji sortit de la salle de bain pour aller préparer des cocktails pour les beautés du bateau (petit indice : il ne pense pas à Franky), Ussop racontait son histoire écouté par Chopper, Robin et Luffy qui revenait sur le pont après avoir pêché, Brook buvait un thé dans l'aquarium, Franky rangeait la réserve, Zoro s'entraînait et Nami était retournée dans son bureau pour finir la carte de la dernière île.

Mais cette douce langueur ne dura pas. Une vague plus forte que les autres, du bruit dans le lointain, une odeur qui a changé et tout le monde sentait que quelque chose arrivait.

- Marine ! Droit devant ! Hurla Zoro dans le microphone de la vigie

Tout le monde se retrouva sur le pont en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « requin ». Tout le monde se tint prêt à l'assaut des marines. Plusieurs bateaux approchaient, cinq pour être exact. La tension régnait, les pirates étant prêts à se battre à tout moment, il y avait ce silence caractéristique d'avant les batailles qui se promettent cinglante. Le calme, seulement troublé par les cœurs qui battent. Et soudain, le premier boulet de canon arrive sifflant dans l'air.

En moins de deux minutes, le pont se transforme en champ de bataille. Un bateau tire des canons tandis que les autres entourent le sunny go pour faire venir leurs matelots dessus. Le commandant mi-homme mi-rat arriva sur le bateau prêt à en découdre.

Après une demi-heure de combats intensifs, le cinquième bateau se rapprocha enfin larguant à bord du sunny trois demi-géants en armure lourde. La ligne de flottaison du bateau monta d'un bon mètre. Les géants, l'homme-rat, les marines, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky et Brook prenant tellement de place sur le pont, Ussop et Nami se retrouvaient coincés dans la cuisine, Chopper dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Bon... On est coincé ici ... Je propose qu'on leur laisse arranger tout ça ! Dit Ussop avec un air confiant mais avec les jambes tremblantes

- Oui, tu as raison ! Répondit Nami, contente de pouvoir souffler un peu

Elle prit les cocktail que Sanji avait préparé mais pas le temps de servir et en passa un à Ussop avant de boire le sien, quitte à être bloqué là autant que ce soit agréable. D'un côté elle était bien contente que ce soit avec lui. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et à rigoler ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment qui ne leur avait pas semblé bien long mais qui avait en fait duré une bonne heure, ils regardèrent par le fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir où ça en était. À l'extérieur il faisait noir, complètement noir. Il ne pouvait pas déjà faire nuit. Ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte qui ne bougeât pas d'un millimètre. Ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait : un des demi-géant était tombé contre la porte de la cuisine, probablement assommé et leur bloquait le passage.

- Bon... Je pense qu'on a encore un petit moment à passer ensemble ! Dit Ussop en souriant

Nami lui souri en retour. Elle repensait à ce que Robin lui avait dit, Ussop n'avait pas l'air mécontent d'être avec elle après tout et c'était le meilleur moment si elle voulait se lancer. Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

- Eh Nami, tant qu'on est coincé, tu veux que je te raconte une aventure du Capitaine Ussop ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Un jour, le capitaine rencontra une nymphe, c'était la plus belle de toute et la princesse d'un royaume perdu. Mais hélas, pour sauver son royaume elle a dû être séparée des siens. Elle était prisonnière d'un horrible sorcier ! Alors en voyant tous les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour ses amis, et sa force, le capitaine tomba amoureux d'elle

- Il la sauva ?

- Non, le sorcier avait un pouvoir qui annulait le merveilleux du capitaine, mais grâce à un ami il put retrouver sa nymphe et la libérer de l'emprise du sorcier. Celle-ci partit découvrir le monde avec le capitaine et ses amis.

- Et elle ? Elle l'aime ?

- À toi de me le dire.

Nami resta sonnée un moment sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était rouge et espérait que personne ne vienne les libérer à ce moment là.

- Je pense ... Commença-t-elle, que la nymphe est une voleuse, mais que le capitaine lui a dérobé son cœur

- Hum, c'est un peu trop guimauve comme fin je trouve, nargua Ussop

- pfeuh, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, embrasse moi plutôt !

Ussop ne se laissa pas prier et pris Nami dans ses bras.

Ils n'en profitèrent pas longtemps car le géant se mit à bouger. Ils soupiraient de devoir être séparés directement mais sortirent quand même pour voir l'état du bateau. On pouvait voir des traces de la batailles partout, et ils s'éloignaient des marines, le géant ayant été jeté à la mer par Luffy. Chopper était en train de faire une piqûre à Sanji.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Nami

- Cet abruti de cuistot a réussi à se faire empoisonné, ricana Zoro

- Heureusement que tu avais de l'anti-venin, Chopper. Dit Ussop

- Oui ! L'autre jour, quand j'ai sucé Zoro...

- HEIN ? Demanda tout l'équipage

Le concerné Zoro s'étouffait et l'équipage regardait Chopper avec effroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suçais le venin de son bras pour le désinfecter et j'en ai récupérer pour faire un anti-venin...

- Chopper... N'utilise plus jamais ce verbe... Dit Nami

L'équipage était parti dans un éclat d'hilarité général, sauf Chopper qui n'avait pas tout compris. Ussop et Nami en profitaient pour se lancer un regard qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Robin, fière d'elle-même.


End file.
